


Oh Boy, You make me feel like

by MissLii



Series: Tumblr fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall asks Liam to marry him the first time they meet. It’s a joke – they are after all just kids, and Niall’s just happy that Liam shares his sandwich during lunch break. It’s his first day, he forgot his lunch somehow.</p><p>Liam can’t stop himself from holding the carefully wrapped ham and lettuce sandwich out, and ask this sunny boy that keeps talking to Liam, who keeps mumbling back one syllable words.</p><p>He was afraid that he’ll get a <em>no</em> thrown in his own face, so used to that at the age of twelve that he expects it, really. </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam and Niall - an Uni AU with sandwiches and pining.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Boy, You make me feel like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hybryd0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/gifts).



> Written for [this](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ve-7-or-8-but-it%27s-still-okay-to-send-me-more) Drabble meme on Tumblr. Number 14 - “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” This is for hybryd0 more than anyone!

Niall asks Liam to marry him the first time they meet. It’s a joke – they are after all just kids, and Niall’s just happy that Liam shares his sandwich during lunch break. It’s his first day, he forgot his lunch somehow.

Liam can’t stop himself from holding out the carefully wrapped ham and lettuce sandwich, and ask this sunny boy that keeps talking to Liam, who keeps mumbling back one syllable words.

He was afraid that he’ll get a ___no___ thrown in his own face, so used to that at the age of twelve that he expects it, really.

Boys ___can’t___ marry boys, Liam knows that already. And he likes girls, even though he’s not yet met one that makes his stomach flutter nervously, he will. Liam knows that, too.

Even with the food in Niall’s mouth, Liam’s sure what he hears, and, at first, it makes his smile slip a little, but then he forces it back on his lips. Only less real. It must all be a joke, Niall must have heard one of the older boys call Liam those ugly words already.

“Ha ha,” he says stiffly, not sure if he’s laughing at himself or not.

He’s pretty sure Niall won’t talk to him again when he remembers to pack his lunch. Unless their teacher gives them a shared assignment, or something.

Niall just laughs and takes another bite. “I’d marry anyone for this.” He talks with his mouth full, bumps his foot against Liam’s. “Nah, I’d marry this sandwich, so good,” he drags the last word out, and Liam starts to giggle.

He relaxes after that, and even though Niall’s got weird ideas about marriage – you can marry sandwiches even less than boys – Liam likes him. It doesn’t feel like Niall’s laughing at him.

Niall does talk to him again, luckily. He’s back next to Liam the next day, offering him a sandwich his mum made.

“Just for you,” Niall says happily, dropping it in Liam’s lap when he doesn’t take it at once. 

“Thank you,” Liam says, smiling shyly. He’s probably more happy that Niall’s back than the sandwich.

– – –

Seven years later, Niall's the reason Liam joins the gay-straight alliance at Uni, where they go to together. It was never an option that they wouldn't go to the same school, so now they share a small room in a dorm. It's nice, Niall's familiar and warm when everything else is new and kind of scary. Niall's the one that keeps their room clean and makes it feel like a home.

He's also the reason Liam doesn't feel homesick, even though he's hours away from his home.

Niall's ___mostly___ gay, he says. Sometimes he's got a thing for sandwiches, he likes to tell people, but that's a joke only ever Liam understands and properly laughs at. And Liam would do anything for Niall, so, of course, he joins the club when Niall asks. It's a bit nerve wrecking, going there; he's nowhere as shy as he used to be, but he still sometimes doubt if people really like him, or just accepts him because Niall's there.

At the moment, Niall's talking to a curly haired lad in a corner, and Liam can't help wondering if Niall's interested in him. He's cute, in a way, and he laughs loudly at whatever Niall says. Liam's not sure if he likes it; he's not used to having to share Niall's attention.

Though, he wants Niall to be happy, not alone and miserable without a boyfriend. That doesn't seem fair at all either.

Instead of going over and finding out what it is that Niall says that is so amazingly fun, like he wants to, he stays in his chair. Nobody else has sat down yet, but Liam's sure the meeting will start soon.

"You seem pretty bored," someone says, right next to him and Liam startles, just managing not to put his hand on his chest like some maiden in a bad romance novel.

When he turns in his chair, there is a bloke with tattoos scattered all over his arms looking at him; he's sprawled out on the chair, arms crossed like he couldn't care less about Liam. His tone's bored, too, but he looks interested, eyes focused on Liam as if he's trying to figure him out.

Liam's not sure he likes that, it makes him squirm in the chair and glance towards Niall.

"You're a new one, aren't you? I'm Louis, and I'm the one holding this mess together," Louis, ___apparently___ , says, ignoring Liam's silence. "So if you need great coming out advice or anything, I'm your guy."

Liam shakes his head, tone a bit too high as he blurts out, "No, I'm not gay." He winces, not meaning it to come out as if it's something bad, offensive even. "My best friend is gay." He nods towards Niall.

Suddenly Louis' eyes are sharper, all of him stiff as he stares Liam down. "Like that's not something you say when you're a homophobic shit."

Liam opens his mouth, means to defend himself, say that he's ___not___ a homophobe. He’s pretty sure that’s what a homophobic person would say, though. And Liam might not want Niall to date that bloke he’s still talking to, leaning in much closer than Liam thinks is ___necessary___ , but he’s not against boys dating each other in general. 

It’s just Niall that’s a bit special to him. He would’ve felt the same way about losing his time with Niall, if he started dating a girl, too. 

“I’m just the straight part of this alliance,” Liam says, sitting up a bit straighter. He tries to keep his tone light, but it comes out a bit stiff. Louis just nods, tilting his head as if he’s still not sure about Liam. 

Liam doesn’t like that; he wants Louis to like him, not think he’s some bigoted prick. 

“Liam,” Niall says loudly as he drops down in Liam’s lap, his sense of personal space and appropriate behaviour in public as always not the best. He’s even worse when he’s had a few beers, then he gives kisses on the cheeks or nose. 

Sometimes on the mouth, too, but Liam blames ___that___ on how many drinks Niall’s chugged. That he lets Niall get away with it, he blames on being weak when it comes to Niall. 

“You done with your new friend now?” Liam mumbles, blushing when he hears how grumpy he sounds. He really needs to learn how to share Niall; Niall’s not his in the way so many people think – Liam’s lost count of how many times they’ve been mistaken for boyfriends. 

“Don’t think so,” Niall says, sounding pleased to have made a new friend. “Harry was nice, wouldn’t mind getting to know him a bit better.”

“Better as in, ___boyfriend___ better?” Liam asks without thinking; he really needs to learn not to say everything he thinks around Nial, it’s starting to give him problems. 

Niall laughs, shaking his head. “Hey, I’m with you okay? Always.” It comes out oddly formal, and Liam blinks at Niall when he falls quiet for a moment. 

Liam doesn’t really understand what Niall means with it, but it still makes his stomach feel both warm and unsettled at once. There’s something about how Niall says ___always___ ; it makes him feel like it’s true, like it’ll be the two of them forever. 

“Oh,” Louis says with a smirk on his lips. “So this is the gay friend, then.” When Liam gives him a confused look, and at the same time tries to make Niall sit still so he doesn’t fall off Liam’s lap, he waves him off. 

Liam shrugs, glancing around the room as the girls and boys take place in the circle. He’s pretty sure Niall didn’t really answer his question. “So, did you like him?”

“Someone’s curious,” Niall teases, pushing gently at his shoulder. As Liam frowns, muttering out a quiet ___no___ , he adds, “But no. I don’t think he’s the one for me.”

Liam manages to bite back the ___good___ that he’s about to blurt out. He shouldn’t be happy that Niall’s single. It won't last long anyway, Niall’s too great for people not to fall all over him. 

Liam’s got his arm wrapped around Niall’s waist the whole meeting, listening to what the group more than he says anything himself. He likes it there, though. Louis seems to have decided that he’s okay, grinning at him when he does talk. 

– – –

Liam avoids Niall’s first boyfriend, which also means he spends less time with Niall. He doesn’t mean to be a bad friend, but after the first time he walked in on Niall kissing a blonde, tall boy on the bed – fully clothed, luckily – he’s spent more and more time with Louis in his room. 

“You should tell him, you know,” Louis says, sitting in the window with a cigarette in his hand. “He wouldn’t mind.”

“What?” Liam asks, distracted by his thoughts about what Niall’s up to right then. Probably something with his wonderful boyfriend. 

“That you’ve a thing for him,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. 

Liam blinks slowly, confused about who Louis is talking about and why Liam should have a ___thing___ for him. “Don’t really follow you, mate.”

“Who do you think?” Louis gives him a pointed look. “Bloody hell. I meant that you’ve been in love with Niall for fucking ages.”

“No,” Liam says, shaking his head. When he’s about to say _ _ _I don’t have a thing for Niall___ , he stops and thinks. Properly thinks. He does spend a lot of his time thinking about Niall, and he’s had a hard time looking away from his sleep soft smile more than once. 

He wants to kiss Niall, he realises, and not just the quick pecks he’s so used to either. No, he wants to snog Niall until his lips are even pinker and lovelier than they already are. 

__

____

___Fuck___

, he thinks Niall’s got lovely lips. Liam feels a bit faint, and he’s glad he’s already sitting down on Louis’ bed – his one rolling chair filled with clothes, not all of them clean. 

“Oh,” he mumbles, hands rubbing his cheeks. He feels overwhelmed, both sad and happy at once. Happy because he loves his best friend – even though they don’t spend as much time as they used to – and it feels like that should be a good thing. Sad because he also knows that Niall’s not interested in him. 

Not like that. 

“Fucking finally,” Louis mutters, stubbing out his cigarette. When he hugs Liam, he’s a lot softer, voice gentle in Liam’s ear as he tells him, “that everything will be alright.” 

“But Niall’s got a boyfriend,” Liam whines, letting himself be squeezed tight. It’s nice, Louis warm and comforting as much as he can be a pain in Liam’s arse sometimes. Though, he’s only like that now to get a reaction from Liam, make him pay attention when Liam’s been staring a tad too long at Niall’s arms.

When did Niall get such nice arms, Liam wonders, and how could he not have noticed his crush earlier. Louis obviously did.

“It’ll be alright,” Louis says with so much feeling in his voice that Liam nods and believes him just the tiniest bit.

He crawls into Niall’s bed when he comes back to their room, nose buried a soft pillow that smells like Niall’s shampoo when Niall comes back more than an hour later. He doesn’t tell Niall why he’s upset, just lets Niall cuddle him until he feels better. 

Then Niall breaks up with his boyfriend, and everything’s back to normal. The who of them as close as they’ve always been. 

There’s still something that feels a little bit odd. Liam can’t help feeling like he’s missed something, except for the small crush he apparently has on Niall. 

– – –

The party is in full force when Liam gets there, a bit late since he couldn’t decide what to wear. It’s not his fault everyone around him is so bloody attractive. Girls both pretty and fierce looking, and he still doesn’t want to kiss any of them. Not that he takes it for granted that they would want to kiss him, a good part of them have happy relationships with other equally as amazing girls. 

He’s not interested in them either way, though. Nobody he’s met so far has made him feel anything like Niall does. It’s a small problem since Liam’s spent ages thinking that he couldn’t be gay, that he’d find a girl just perfect for him. 

It a problem, he’s sure.

It’s not the gay – or possible bisexual – thing that makes it hard for Liam. He might have been a bit in denial about a lot of things, ignoring what his body and most of all heart wanted, but he’s okay with that now. It's not being honest with Niall about why he wants to curl up close to him, but still moves away when Niall sits close that make him feel like a bad friend.

He’s jumped up from bed one time too many when Niall wants to warm his feet on Liam’s legs – a habit that Liam can’t help but feel fond over. Niall’s noticed something's up with him. 

Still, as soon as he sees Niall, he walks over to give him a hello hug. 

“Hi,” Niall murmurs, patting Liam’s cheeks with both his hands. He’s had something to drink already, eyes a bit shiny and hazy as he pushes Liam’s face together, giving him a pouty mouth like a fish. 

He feels ridiculous, but Niall giggles and plants a wet kiss right on his lips. Liam’s heart jumps in his chest, pulse speeding so fast he almost feels nauseous. He can’t understand how he’s survived all the kisses Niall’s given him over the years. 

“Ops,” Niall says happily, wiping Liam’s lips as he pulls away. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“Hi,” Liam says belatedly, making Harry giggle and poke him in the cheek. Liam’s not noticed him standing there, close as if he’s about to give Liam a kiss, too. He still gives Harry a small smile, letting him take Niall’s place in his arms when Niall steps back.

Liam watches Niall over Harry’s shoulder, wondering if Niall’s cheeks are so pink because of the drunken kiss, or because he’s drunk. 

He won’t ask, not until he’s had a drink or two himself. It feels wrong to have that conversation with Niall when only one of them is drunk. If both of them are, then, at least, they’ll have something to blame if things go to shit. 

It feels like a good plan; something Louis would agree with. 

“I’m going to go find Louis,” he says, squeezing Niall’s wrist in a goodbye as he passes him. “Need to talk to him about something.”

He doesn’t drink much, most often, sticks to a couple of beers – that he doesn’t even like the taste of – but tonight Jesy gives him the best drinks ever. They’re sweet and fruity, a bit like Louis, he tells him, giddy with laughter. 

Louis snorts, shaking his head. He tries to look stern, but his shoulders are shaking with laughter. “I don’t know if fruity is a compliment, Liam.”

“No, no. You’re just so great, and tasty,” Liam says and flops his arm in a clumsy wave. He really is drunk, but that was his plan. So it’s all good. “I kind of want to kiss you,” Liam mumbles, patting Louis’ cheek. “Just a friendly kiss. A tiny one.”

Louis laughs at that too, and Liam would be offended if he wasn’t so happy. “Okay,” he says, leaning forward to give Liam’s cheek a small peck. 

“Lame,” Liam mumbles, scrunching his face together in a frown. 

“You want more kisses you can go to Niall,” Louis says, turning him around and giving him a small push in the direction where Niall sits on the sofa. “Look, he’s even alone for once. He seems so ___lonely___ , Liam.” Louis says it with so much emotion, and Liam’s pretty sure he’s messing with him, but Niall is alone, and that’s not ___right___. 

He is also pretty certain that Niall’s alone because Harry’s starting to talk to every person that tries to go near Niall. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Louis about his plan, he’s probably the reason Harry’s holding court for half the party right now. 

Harry does nothing to stop him when he walks past him on the way to the sofa, stumbling over his own feet before he finds his balance again. The floor is moving under him. 

“Want kisses, Niall,” he says loudly as he drops down on the sofa, everything spinning a bit as he leans into Niall’s side. ___Niall’s warm and soft, a bit like a lovely pillow.___

“I’m not a bloody pillow,” Niall laughs and ruffles his hair, pulling at a stand of hair in his carefully styled quiff. 

Liam’s sure it looks a mess, and he’s about to complain, but then he realises ___what___ Niall just said. Liam blushes when he figures out that he said those words out loud, not meaning to at all; his brain to mouth filter doesn’t seem to work. 

“But a lovely one,” Liam defends himself, curling in closer to Niall. “And I said I wanted ___kisses___.” It’s possible he wants those kisses enough to beg for them, and more. He just really loves Niall, and he looks so hot tonight, the grey t-shirt snug around his arms making Liam want to lick him as well. 

“Um, Liam,” Niall says slowly, sitting up straighter so Liam almost falls right into his lap. Not that he's complaining about that; he’d want to live in Niall’s lap, cuddle up on his thigh and fall asleep. 

“What?” Liam asks, blinking up at Niall, who’s staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Did you just say that you love me?” Niall takes his hand, holds on as if he’s afraid Liam will bolt. He seems nervous, voice just loud enough for Liam to hear with the all the noise from the party.

“I really do love you,” Liam whispers, watching a smile grow on Niall’s lips until Liam can’t take it anymore, darting forward to plant a kiss on Niall’s lips. It might be a bit off, a bit too much teeth but it’s their first kiss and Liam grins into it so hard his cheeks hurt. 

In the background, he can hear their friends cheer, but all he can think about is that Niall’s kissing him back. 

– – –

When they’re twenty-six, Niall once more asks Liam to marry him. This time, it’s not over a sandwich. Liam’s stomach flips as hard as the first time he met Niall, but now he knows Niall and is not nervous any more. There is no doubt in his voice when he says ___yes___. 

After many hours spent at cake tastings, they finally get married, with both family and all their friend from Uni there with them. 

And in his vows, Liam repeats the words Niall said to him before he even realised how much Niall meant to him – how much he wanted him in every possible way. 

“I'm with you okay? Always”

Niall kisses him before he gets to the next part, the funny bit about how he'll always share his sandwich with Niall. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr fic post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/140700646099/fic-oh-boy-you-make-me-feel-like)


End file.
